Stealing The Spotlight (My Version)
Goofy walks out of his trailer, holding a coffee cup and wearing a nightcap, apparently having just woken up. He looks with pride at the broken and flickering blue Christmas lights that decorate his home, but he spits out his coffee when he looks over at Scoopy's house. Scoopy and Hatchy are working together to string up brand new, multi-colored Christmas lights. Jealous, Goofy mutters beneath his breath and retreats inside his trailer. As he closes his door, his Christmas lights fall down. Meanwhile, Hatchy plays with a hammer while Scoopy decends her ladder. She picks the ladder up and carelessly swings it around, accidentally knocking Hatchy face first to the ground. One of Hatchy's front teeth falls out of his mouth, and he begins crying. After sticking the tooth back into Hatchy's mouth fails, Scoopy uses his hammer to force the tooth into Hatchy's mouth. She and Hatchy are both satisfied with the result, even though the tooth is clearly not where it should be. Goofy drags a heavy ball of Christmas lights, while Candy comes hopping down the road carrying a lollipop. He sees the brightly colored Christmas lights and mistakes them for candy. He throws his lollipop away and starts eating the cord of Christmas lights, not realizing he's consuming plastic and glass rather than the sugar he craves. As Goofy tries to hang up his Christmas lights, he feels some resistance in the cord. He yanks it and we hear a squishing noise as Candy screams. Later, Goofy stares proudly at his lights, not noticing that Candy's digestive system and organs are attached to the them. On the roof of his house, Scoopy hammers down nails to tie the Christmas light cords around. As she hammers, a bucket of nails next to her slowly slides to the edge of the roof, eventually falling off. Scoopy looks down from the roof and sees that the bucket has landed top-down on Hatchy. From Hatchy's point of view, we see Scoopy lift the bucket in horror and then replace the bucket as she is about to vomit. Inside, Scoopy removes the nails lodged in Hatchy's head with the claw of her hammer. One nail won't come out, however, so Scoopy hammers it down and smiles, satisfied despite Hatchy's cries. Back outside, Scoopy and a bandaged Hatchy plug in their Christmas lights, amazing spectators, including Goofy. Realizing that he has to pull out all the stops, Goofy drops a small Christmas light he's holding and sneaks away while still holding onto a larger bulb. Back at Goofy's trailer, a crowd gathers to see Goofy's decorations. Goofy has many items stacked on his trailer, tied together with Christmas lights. The items decorating Goofy's home include a street lamp, a disco ball, Goofy's car, and a lighthouse light, among other things. Goofy, donning a pair of tinted safety goggles, throws the switch to his lights, lighting up the entire forest. While shielding her eyes, Lily's arm catches fire which soon spreads to her entire body. Behind her, a blinded Pierce and Hoppy run into each other. Scoopy's head begins to boil, while the top half of Hatchy's body explodes. Hippy and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the light, while Eary actually has to shield his eyes. The rays from Goofy's lights are so strong, they even cause the moon to explode. Goofy, burnt and blackened, turns off the lights and removes his goggles whereupon his eyes immediately melt. Nearby, Eary gives Goofy a thumbs up, not realizing that his thumb is on fire. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images